


触不可及

by BerylAnn



Series: Longlive Kingsman [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival一开始就觉得Lancelot不靠谱，后来……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中角色都不属于我，  
> 但文中私设甚多，  
> 如有借用，请先通告并征求本人意见。  
> 本文仅供同好赏阅，未经同意不可商用。

斯图亚特王朝的荣光早就一去不复返，而Stuart家①一直以来也是浮浮沉沉，旁支别线的子孙既没能继承爵位，也没有田地延续，自然而然都另寻生计了。于是当牛津毕业的Christopher Stuart选择去萨沃尔街②做了个裁缝的时候，家里也没有人反对。毕竟俄国文学本来也不是什么好找工作的专业，还不如做个裁缝来的实际。

Chris找到工作之后就搬离了老宅，住进了伦敦城区一栋宜居的两层小房子。作为家中次子的他本来就不太爱说话，搬走之后也少有与家里联系。时间久了，大家竟然也都习惯了。之前他还试过休学两年，一声不吭地跑去了俄罗斯旅学。所以如今哪怕是圣诞节，餐桌边上Christopher的缺席早就让家里人习以为常。

因此Roxanne Stuart从小就听到的别人给自己表叔的评价永远都是那么几句，“Christopher就是个书呆子。”“你表叔不爱说话，他比较内向。”“你Christopher表叔太孤僻了。”

可能是因为小孩子看待事物的角度永远跟成人不一样，Roxy倒是觉得自己表叔挺有趣：首先，他的衣服都很好看；其次，他对Roxy总是很温柔；再者，他不爱相处的其实不是人群而是家里的嘈杂；而且他还养了一条很温顺的贵宾犬，叫聂赫留朵夫③；他总会给Roxy寄世界各地的明信片；他的字也很好看；他不经常出现在打猎会上，不过他枪法很好……

零零碎碎的这些小事情让Christopher变成了Roxy最喜欢的表叔。

Stuart家的人都知道Chris在那家叫Kingsman的裁缝店里工作，时不时就会获邀出国去给名流贵族量身，所以时常不在国内。大家都表示理解，毕竟伦敦的萨沃尔街名声远扬，Stuart家里有不少人的西装就都是在那里做的。所以Christopher那一身上好的定制西装，配套的精致袖扣，以及那块有着Kingsman商标的金表，在大家看来都很正常。

自然也没有人会想到，这个一直沉默寡言的男子是一名特工，身手灵活，拯救过世界不止一次，而那看着寻常的配饰都是堪比老式007电影里的各种特务工具。

在Kingsman里，Christopher Stuart被称之为Percivale。 

而在Merlin看来，Percivale是名好特工，任务永远完成得干净零落，但其本人说到底就是一个闷骚的书呆子。不过比起那个本人节操早已下地狱找撒旦相陪的Galahad，他更宁愿陪Percivale在执行监视任务的时候交流一下列夫·托尔斯泰的美学与哲学。

至于新任Lancelot则是他新的肉中刺。自从这位新骑士加入之后，Merlin增加的怨气有不少一部分都得归功到这位花孔雀身上。

虽然Galahad时不时就在通讯频道里各种含蓄地刺Merlin的痛处，但是至少这个老混蛋还常年眼镜不离身，至少让Merlin还能看到前线的正式状况。可Lancelot这朵圆桌骑士之花则是恰恰相反，这个小混球有着诡异的美国式孤胆英雄思维，热爱孤身作战，还万年厌弃Kingsman的高科技眼镜。不管是哪一位，都有得是方法气得让Merlin只想捞起平板轮着砸他们。

同样都是被自己训练出来的，Percivale和Lancelot怎么差这么多。Kingsman最伟大的魔法师Merlin为此愁得最后几根头发都没了。

Percivale也觉得自己的同袍，都是很奇怪的人。

对于新来的Lancelot，他的评价只有两个字：张扬。

同样是双排扣西装三件套，绝大多数Kingsman成员都会挑纯色，比方黑、灰或是藏蓝，花哨的地方一般在配饰或者面料上。而Lancelot的衣服却多数是大地色系的格子系列。不是说格子不好，只是一片黑西装里冒了个格子西装出来，不得不说，很打眼。

同样很打眼的还有Lancelot的萨摩耶。

Percivale是在康复期间看见的Lancelot的Mr Bond的。真名为James Pond的Lancelot恨不得让自己祖宗改姓，只为了能让他说上一次“Bond，James Bond”。幸亏上天垂怜，没有让Lancelot这般自恋自大的愿望实现。那天下午阳光晴好，Percivale换了便服走到园子晒晒阳光，好弥补因为两根肋骨骨折而流失的钙。而Lancelot呼唤爱犬Mr Bond的声音实在够大，他顺着声音看过去，就看见一条毛发蓬松的白色萨摩耶成犬愉悦地奔跑着直接扑到了刚跟Merlin汇报完任务的Lancelot身上。看着一人一犬相似的灿烂笑容，Percivale眨眨眼，内心默默评价道，果然物似主人形。

可能是因为相似的年龄，也有可能是因为相差不多的进组时间，Lancelot似乎总是对Percivale颇具热情。这也一度导致了Percivale产生了自己被一条粘人的萨摩耶缠上了的感觉。

不过Roxy应该会很喜欢Mr Bond吧，女孩子不是都喜欢那种白白软软看起来还很可爱的狗嘛④。Percivale偶尔会看着Lancelot很不合时地想起自己可爱的小侄女。

而Merlin在发现Lancelot总会在和Percivale搭档的任务比较安分之后，Lancelot和Percivale搭档的次数大大上升。

对此，Percivale默默抬头翻了个白眼。

再后来，Merlin后悔了。

因为果然相处时间多了之后，Percivale对Lancelot的容忍度高了很多，Lancelot张扬的风格也越发气人，而本来寡言的Percivale也被熏陶得尖牙利嘴起来。

Merlin表示，反正他头发一根不剩，他也不打算管了。

蜷在Merlin脚边的柴犬⑤抬头看一眼满脸生无可恋的主人，低低呜咽了一声又再低下头去。

 

注释：  
1、Stuart家：就是斯图亚特家啦，此处包括Perci和Roxy的真名都纯属私设，谁让导演没说【。  
2、萨沃尔街：伦敦最出名的几家裁缝店都在这条街上，包括Kingsman总部~  
3、聂赫留朵夫：列夫·托尔斯泰著作《复活》的男主【。  
4、女孩子不是都喜欢那种白白软软看起来还很可爱的狗嘛：因为米需这句话直接让我给Lance选了萨摩耶而不是苏牧233  
5、柴犬：在微博用多了Doge表情的结果，同样是在米需的怂恿之下，我给Merlin大大配了条Doge【Doge is watching you


	2. Chapter 2

在Kingsman当中，Lancelot很适合也很擅长色诱，更重要的是他男女通吃。不管男女老少，拜倒在那条西装裤之下的人不计其数。Merlin也不得不感叹这小混球年龄再长些的话，在色诱这方面会更加无往而不利。Percivale想了想，也点头表示赞同。

说起来，其实Lancelot确实有着能够张扬的本钱，英俊的脸庞棱角分明，棕色眼眸里常含着一汪深情款款，高大的身材有着优雅流畅的线条。而他的声音低沉悦耳，还带着点胸腔里的回音，让听者昏昏然中觉得自己陷进了一首旋律及其动人的大提琴曲。再配上量身定制的西装，Lancelot这朵骑士之花恰如其名。

不是说像Percivale这样的就没有市场，是人总会有自己一点癖好的。Percivale似乎总是很合落寞贵妇的心意，低调沉默，善于聆听，笑起来清浅温柔，身上还带了点书生气质，不温不火。当然他本质上的文艺与闷骚，也诱惑了不少文青。精通俄语和法语的他，用异国语言说起情话的时候，情深意重，温柔真挚。于是拜倒在Percivale西装裤下的，同样不分男女。

这世间，何止英雄难过美人关啊。

当然实际上Merlin也是很有市场的，尤其是近年来人们对于英俊的光头男子的好感度大大提升。但是Merlin宁愿坐到办公桌后盯着那帮骑士们征战天下，一边喝着自己的伯爵红茶，一边擦着心爱的HK416冲锋步枪①。

说到底，Kingsman最伟大的魔法师就是一个技术宅。

其实不用出任务的Percivale也挺宅的。他申请的小房子带有一方小小的后院，于是他沿着白色篱笆的边缘种了些玫瑰。每逢夏日，那些精心栽培的玫瑰便开得动人心魄。说来也是Christopher Stuart的一点思家情节。他与自家老宅的老园丁感情不错，自幼就对家里的玫瑰花园情有独钟。于是花只种了玫瑰，香草倒是种了不少。每当Percovale想要烹饪或调酒的时候，薄荷、迷迭香还有紫苏总是触手可及、新鲜且芬芳。

当Lancelot出其不意地拎着瓶红酒出现在Percivale篱笆外的时候，穿着全套园丁装扮的Percivale下意识就想抄起园丁剪给眼前这个笑得一脸欢快的男人来个当头一击。

这家伙是怎么弄到我的地址的，Percivale压抑着怒气把Lancelot不情不愿地请进家里之后，从裤兜里掏出眼镜摁下通讯键对着Merlin咬牙切齿地说道。

正在调戏自己柴犬的Merlin也疑惑不解，直到他查看到一条异常登录的讯息。

FUCK！开始奋力更改起自己所有密码的Merlin百思不得其解，到底是谁破解了自己的密码还泄露给了Lancelot那个小混蛋。路过中控室的Galahad看了一下里面兵荒马乱的场景，觉得还是不要告诉Merlin关于自己和Lancelot的一个无伤大雅的小赌约为好。

棕色的贵宾犬十分警惕，它看着眼前的陌生人发出了警告性的吠声，直到Percivale唤了一声“聂赫留朵夫”才躺回到自己窝里。Lancelot饶有兴趣地打量着室内的布局，一切都井然有序，似乎昭告着主人不是有强迫症就是处女座。装修的风格简洁大方，还带了点田园气息。Lancelot转过身笑眯眯地说道：“希望我没有打扰到你。”

“从你出现的第一秒，你就已经打扰到我了。”Percivale摘下眼镜，无奈地捏了捏自己眉间。

Lancelot只装作自己什么都没有听到，眼角一眨，抛了个媚眼，还亮了亮手里拎着的酒：“我带了瓶Casa Lapostolle②。”

Percivale无声地叹了口气：“我冰箱里还有两块猪扒③，够我们两个吃了。”

把酒递给主人之后，Lancelot一脸感动状地说道：“亲爱的Perci，这可是你第一次邀请我吃晚饭。”

“第一，Perci既不是我的代号也不是我的真名，请不要那样叫我，”Percivale一个眼刀射向某个不速之客身上，“第二，这顿晚饭只是为了打发你而已。”

“依旧觉得荣幸无比。”James Pond神色不变，笑意盈盈。

出乎意料地是，这顿晚饭倒是宾主俱欢，原来骑士之花除了会说情话之外，也看过不少俄国大部头。两人聊着聊着就开始说起了俄语。Percivale喝酒有点上脸， 半瓶酒下肚之后，脸上飞起了淡淡的一片红晕。Lancelot则很好地验证自己千杯不醉的声明。两人从托尔斯泰慢慢聊到自己的称号，然后说起训练期都狠狠吐槽了Merlin一把。借着点醉意，Percivale不遗余力地调笑起Lancelot的品味，选狗的喜好就如同自己可爱的小侄女一般。Lancelot一边强调着自己与Mr Bond是一见钟情，而Percivale选的贵宾犬才会是小女生的选择。Percivale转头看了一眼聂赫留朵夫，不得不承认Roxy确实很钟爱自己的爱犬④。

酒饱饭足，Lancelot还挤进了厨房给洗起碗碟的Percivale打起下手，两人合作无间，一如以往在战场上一般。Lancelot就跟Mr Bond一样，嘴角一直挂有灿烂的笑容⑤。Percivale斜眼看了一下专注于擦碗的Lancelot，自己的嘴角也忍不住地微微上翘。

从后院进门的Lancelot最后是安然无恙地从前门离开的。Percivale送他到门口，聂赫留朵夫也跟在主人脚边，温顺地摇着尾巴。Lancelot特意低下身，对聂赫留朵夫说了句：“спокойный ночи，Нехлюдов.⑥”聂赫留朵夫的回音是舔了舔Lancelot的手指。Lancelot站直身来，趁着Percivale不注意，亲了一下他的嘴角，留了一句“晚安，Christopher。”然后他转身潇洒地离开。

Percivale下意识摸了摸自己的嘴角，决定下次还是把自己的HK USP手枪⑦随身带着比较好。

рывок⑧！Percivale低声骂了一句，转身很不绅士地把摔门进屋。

 

注释：  
1、HK416冲锋步枪：Merlin在最后决战那里掏出来的枪~  
2、Casa Lapostolle：拉博丝特酒庄（Casa Lapostolle）于1994年由来自法国的曼勒-拉博丝特（Marnier Lapostolle）家族和智利的拉巴特（Rabat）家族共同创建。  
3、猪扒：这里设定Lance带的是瓶Merlot~据说很适合配猪肉或者禽肉~风味微苦、丰满、酒体果香浓郁、单宁厚重【其实我不喝酒【所有一切感谢百度  
4、不得不承认Roxy确实很钟爱自己的爱犬：私设Roxy是因为太喜欢自己叔叔和叔叔的聂赫留朵夫所以挑了条贵宾犬~  
5、Lancelot就跟Mr Bond一样，嘴角一直挂有灿烂的笑容：萨摩耶被称作微笑天使，大家懂的233  
6、спокойный ночи，Нехлюдов.：晚安，聂赫留朵夫。【感谢Google翻译【其实我一点俄语都不会【。  
7、HK USP手枪：详情请见米需的科普微博http://weibo.com/3088430151/CbragDZzT?from=page_1005053088430151_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1428142274342 ，上面提到的冲锋枪这里也能看到~  
8、рывок：混蛋【再次感谢Google翻译


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin最近很生气，生气得连他光亮的头顶都暗了下来。该死的人如其名的Kay①出于“至高无上的娱乐精神”设了个赌局。小赌怡情，平时Merlin也就忍了。可这次赌的内容居然是Kingsman最伟大的现任魔法师到底是攻是受。赌局不知为何格外火热，甚至连后勤都有人参与进去。所幸的是，Arthur还没有老不尊到去掺一脚。怒火熊熊燃烧的Merlin轻而易举地拿到了下注记录，看完之后脸色黑得吓得他的小图灵②抬头看了一眼就直接跑路了。

Lancelot和Garwin那两个赌自己是受的混蛋是毫无疑问的死定了。至于Galahad，哪怕你下注的是可攻可受，也还是死定了。

整完一圈所有参与了这个无聊赌局的骑士们之后，Merlin听着各种长吁短叹以及哀嚎的声音这才感到心情舒畅。神清气爽地喝了一口比平日多糖多奶的伯爵红茶，他才想起来某人有点不对劲。

Percivale会是所有Kingsman特工中唯一没下注的人，这很正常。但这位沉默寡言的骑士最近的言行举止就不太正常了。

首先，Percivale破天荒地抢了任务就跑，甚至没管地点是他这个洁癖最不乐意去的恒河流域③。其次，他最近一直在躲着Lancelot那只成天开屏的花孔雀。再来， 他上周末从他自己的军火库里取出了一般在出任务时才用的HK USP手枪④，之后再没还回去。

嗯，看来Lancelot最近的麻烦事不少呢。Merlin心情莫名地愈发愉悦，不由得加重了手下蹂躏自己爱犬脸颊的动作。

“嗷呜~”小图灵哀怨地看向自己主人，但还是乖乖地选择没有反抗。

其实Percivale也觉得自己怪怪的，话说他为什么要这般虐待自己跑来印度。恒河里的浮尸一如既往地令人毫无食欲，酒店的卫生环境也令人相当不满意。其实要躲开Lancelot的方法有千千万万种，他还不如在回去之后给Merlin提交一份性骚扰投诉呢。

事实证明，因果循环，报应不爽。解决完特地跑到印度膜拜佛像的那个军火贩子之后，Percivale回到总部就得知Lancelot因为得罪了Merlin而被扔到西伯利亚跟俄罗斯黑帮肉搏去了。任务完美且顺利完成，可Lancelot也断了一条腿，外加添了不少内伤。

低头想了想，Percivale觉得还是前去探望一下以表关心。上次那件事，说不定只是个玩笑而已。再不济，他还带着自己的枪。

去到病房，Percivale第一眼看到先是那个夸张得令人瞩目的石膏，上面早已经密密麻麻的爬满了各种熟悉的字迹。其中，Merlin的字显然占了最大面积，耀武扬威地警告着床上的病患：“别惹我。”  
第二眼，便看到方才还拿着本 _L'amant_ ⑤在读的Lancelot抬起头笑意满满地看着他。

看着笑得跟只萨摩耶似的的Lancelot，Percivale差点以为自己看到对方背后有尾巴在摇来摇去。叹了口气，Percivale却不知道该怎么开口。两人就这么面面相觑着，半天没人开口说话。最后还是Percivale主动问道：“你喜欢杜拉斯？”

“对她感觉一般，只不过觉着无聊了，看看也好，”Lancelot笑着把书翻到一边，“ _La vie est éphémère._ ⑥”

“那怎么不去看点自己喜欢的书，重温一下也别有趣味。”Percivale坐到床边，把眼镜摘下掏出眼镜布低头擦拭起来。

“ _à portée de main_ ⑦，”Lancelot看着Percivale低声说道，“没必要再多此一举。”

Percivale擦眼镜的动作停了半拍，然后他慢慢抬起头，把眼镜放到一边柜子上。然后他利落地从怀里掏出手枪抵在了Lancelot的股大动脉上。

病房的窗户是开着的，凉风入户，弄得窗帘飒飒作响，翻飞得一如蝶翼。一缕午后阳光斜斜映在再次相望无语的两人身上。画面美得与言情小说有一拼，可那剑拔弩张的气氛却是比得过各种谍战片。

“请不要调戏你的同事，否则我想Merlin不会介意我在你身上补个洞。”Percivale冷冷说道，原本摘下眼镜之后更显清秀的五官顿时多了几分凌厉，而他手上的力度也随着尾音落下也重了几分。  
“这绝非调戏，”Lancelot的笑容垮了下来，他伸手握住枪管，“要不然你现在就开枪好了。”

Percivale看向Lancelot，这个数周都没能刮胡理发的男子依旧不掩英俊，棕色的眼眸有着说不明道不清的情愫。那绝不是James Pond平日实施美人计时那种似是而非的虚情假意，而自己此刻正是这双眸子里的眼中人。

Christopher Stuart无由来的心跳加速。

Percivale什么也没说，也没有予以任何回应。只是迅速地抓起眼镜、收起手枪，以近乎逃一样的速度离开了病房。

Lancelot看着Percivale离开的身影皱紧了眉头，叹了口气，重重地倒回到床上，左手还对监控摄像头举了个中指。全程看得津津有味的Merlin挑挑眉头，心想着怪我咯，一边想着一边越发愉悦地喝了口茶。

没想到骑士之花也会落得今日如此田地，因果循环，果真报应不爽。

 

注释：  
1、人如其名的Kay：作为圆桌骑士的一员，Kay貌似是最八卦的那一个233  
2、他的小图灵：这是给Merlin的小柴犬定的名字！致敬阿兰·图灵！  
3、恒河流域：虽说恒河的净化能力很强，但是也敌不过印度人民往圣河扔尸体的速度……外加上印度当地貌似很少公共厕所，所以会有人随地大小便……Perci是个洁癖的梗来源于群里的讨论~  
4、HK USP手枪：上一章有提到！  
5、 _L'amant_ ：就是玛格丽特·杜拉斯的《情人》，伦家就看了点电影【。  
6、 _La vie est éphémère_ .：来源沪江法语那个最美的25个法语单词~这一句的意思是生命瞬息即逝，觉得很适合Lance。  
7、 _à portée de main_ ：感谢vallennox的大力相助！意思是我的爱触手可及~


	4. Chapter 4

当中控室的门口响起的敲门声破坏了难得午后清静的时候，埋首于擦枪的Merlin头也没抬地回了一句：“ _Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate_ .①”

“我还是当作你同意我进门好了。”话音刚落，拄着双拐的Lancelot开始蹦蹦跳跳地直接撞门。正在午睡的小图灵直接被这巨大的声响弄醒了，而Merlin也无奈地看向那个正在和门口搏斗的毫无绅士形象的男人。最后，断了一条腿的Lancelot还是成功地在无人协助的情况下凭借自己的灵活性进了门，本来毫无帮忙之意的Merlin最后还是叹了口气给眼前的病患弄来了一张椅子。  
当然，Merlin才不会告诉别人，Lancelot挣扎着坐下来的动作也够他笑一年了。

“说吧，找我有何贵干？”Merlin坐了下来，连眼镜的反光都没能遮住他幸灾乐祸的眼神，“是问我怎么追求Percivale？还是为什么Percivale拒绝了你？”

Lancelot张张嘴，却什么也说不出来。

其实他也不知道自己来找Merlin是为了什么。恋爱经验和技巧绝不是他会匮乏的东西。毕竟在Kingsman一群英俊潇洒的特工中，他的风流史可是数一数二。而他本人在很早之前就清楚自己是个双性恋，也从来没打算遮掩过。不管男女，他谈过情的对象都能按字母表排序了。James Pond就是家中的黑羊，是不折不扣的逆子。他浪荡成性，到处留情，破碎的芳心数量比起那位全球知名的James Bond有过之而无不及。

可他却钟情上一人，倾心至无法自拔。

这浪子回头的情节怕是除了命运也只有言情片的编剧才写得出来。

看着半天没有吱声满脸惆怅的Lancelot，Merlin又叹了一口气。他感觉自己都快成了Kingsman组织的魔法保姆麦克菲②了。

“The course of true love never did run smooth.③”Merlin拍拍Lancelot的肩膀，“别逼的太紧，给他一点时间想想。然后，现在，你给我滚回病房好好养伤，别打扰成年人工作。”

Merlin对Lancelot谆谆教导的时候，Percivale正在奔赴乌干达解决恐怖分子的路上。破天荒的，疲累的工作并没有起到让他心无旁骛的作用。更确切地来说，他心烦意乱，为着那句他不知该如何作答的情话。

Christopher Stuart是个双性恋，虽然他从来就没有跟别人说过。他的初恋是初入大学便相识的学长，但最后一切无果而终。之后，Christopher不是没有跟别人再恋爱过。这么多年，他动过心的次数虽然不多，但终归还是会有那么几个人走进他的心。可他面对爱情总是惶恐，也从不善于去面对他人的追求。连给Roxy讲起童话故事，他也词穷于如何描述世人皆为之神魂颠倒的爱情。当他成为Percivale之后，随着正常人际交往的大量减少，他也已经很久很久没有想过要发展一段感情的想法。

而如今，那个男人，就那样直接的、深情的，对他说出那近乎告白的言语。

他当时就应该开枪的。

 _à portée de main_ .④

明明真爱是那般触不可及。

最后还是完美解决任务的Percivale在给Merlin做了简报之后，便领着聂赫留朵夫回了家。初夏已经悄然来袭，微雨润湿的空气里传来熟悉的玫瑰花香。他撑着伞缓缓的走着，聂赫留朵夫也放慢脚步，尽可能走在主人的伞荫下。走到家门前，他抬头，看见那个在门檐下站着衣服早已半湿的男子。Lancelot看着他笑了起来，褐色的眼眸温润得似乎浸着雨水。

他走到Percivale跟前，挤到了伞下，低声说道：“You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear.⑤”  
Christopher那一霎那觉得，自己似乎听见了天籁。却不知那是滴答作响的雨声，还是这个混蛋的情话。

他没有迟疑地，吻上了眼前人微笑的唇。

爱本疯狂，何须再去理会脑中理性的忠告。

 

注释：  
1、 _Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate_ .：来源于但丁的《神曲》，原文是拉丁文OR意大利语，意思是弃绝一切希望吧！入门者！听完Google的发音，我表示很想很想听马强叔念一遍~  
2、魔法保姆麦克菲：科林叔的电影！科林叔在里面萌萌哒！正太萝莉们也是萌萌哒！  
3、The course of true love never did run smooth.：莎翁名言，真爱无坦途。  
4、 _à portée de main_ .：上一章有提及，我的爱触手可及。Vallennox大大的翻译配合着题目意外地产生了补刀作用【顶起古董银盘  
5、You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear.：美貌，华服，名车，这些都不会让你爱上一个人，除非他唱了一首歌，而这首歌，只有你才听得见。王尔德的字句如此优美，于是情不自禁让他们两个亲了……


	5. Chapter 5

那是一个货真价实的吻。

不同于上一次某人在台阶上的偷袭，也不同于火辣的法式湿吻，他们两人站在同一把伞下彼此唇舌相缠，气息交换间听得见自己和对方加速的心跳。

如果这是一部007系列的电影，那么两人在这个绵长的亲吻之后便可以直接进门开始滚床单。再不济，在一部言情电影里，这一幕也会配上煽情音乐让人不自觉想要亲到天长地久。

可是Percivale在一吻完结之后就一把推开了Lancelot，喘息着说道：“你现在可以走了，趁着我还没打算开枪之前。”

说罢，他绕过呆在原地的Lancelot，牵着聂赫留朵夫的脚步也加快了速度。刚走了没两步，他又停了下来，转过身来把伞塞到身后的男子手上。然后他回过头去，淋着雨，颤着手打开了房门又“砰”的一声把门关上。

Lancelot握着伞，摸过发胶的头发已经被雨水弄乱，所有衣衫也都湿漉漉地贴在身上，可唇上还残留着的温度是那样真实。他站在原地笑得就像个傻瓜似的，半响才转身大步回自己公寓。

一直用猫眼偷窥着门外动静的Percivale大衣都没有脱掉，他不停地喃喃着“白痴”或“蠢材”等字眼，可当他看着Lancelot傻乎乎地笑着离开，他脸上也忍不住挂上了笑容。

聂赫留朵夫抖了抖身上的水，“汪”了一声，抬头看向也笑得个傻瓜似的主人。

而万能的Merlin则表示他自己下次一定要提醒Percivale摘了眼镜再亲吻。

尽管只是得到了一个吻，Lancelot的身周已经开始萦绕着黏乎乎的粉红少女心泡泡弥漫的氛围。Merlin表示看着实在太令人心塞，外加令人牙疼。Galahad则是一本正经地建议Merlin以后喝茶少放糖吃吐司的时候少抹点黄油以避免高血糖和高血脂。最后黑着一张脸的Merlin恨不得掏出自己宝贝的HK416冲锋步枪突突了这个该死的老混蛋。

Percivale这次倒是没有刻意躲着Lancelot，因为根本毫无必要。看得心塞加牙疼的Merlin很快就把Lancelot扔到了阿根廷去出任务，而他自己本人在享用两星期的清闲之后也被派遣到圣彼得堡去了。两人再一次见面却是跑到了意大利那不勒斯。

这一次的任务目标对普契尼情有独钟，最爱的莫过于《托斯卡》①，甚至连情人都找了一位以扮演托斯卡成名的女高音。而在今晚的圣卡洛剧院上演的剧目，便是以这名女高音为主演的《托斯卡》。尽管任务要求很简单，只不过是一次暗杀，但为了“尊重”目标的众多的安保人员（作为阿森纳死忠粉②的梅林原话是：“他们的人数足以连成像城墙那样厚度的人墙。“），这一次的任务动用了两名骑士。

分别入场的Percivale和Lancelot当然没有挤在同一个包厢，在左翼包厢里的Lancelot头往右边一偏便看得到目标所在位置，燕尾服内袋里是盛满了毒药的钢笔，脚上穿着的牛津鞋里也藏着含毒的利刃。而Percivale则上到了顶层包厢，柔软舒适的椅垫下已经提前有人藏好了所需枪械。

Lancelot今天破天荒的乖乖戴上了眼镜，玳瑁方框的眼镜让他此刻看起来就跟个大学教授一样。他手指在酒杯口轻轻勾画着，眼看着舞台，余光却止不住地往上偷瞄。终于等到第一幕落幕，他按捺不住开口问道：“亲爱的Chris，普契尼的歌剧不合你的胃口吗？你貌似也太安静了一点。”

“我们正在执行任务，Lancelot，请不要直接喊我本名。”Percivale声音不咸不淡，似乎对于这出歌剧还有这个话题都不感兴趣。

“ _Vissi D'Arte_ ③，”Lancelot笑道，饮下一口酒，“难道这般深情的咏叹调都不能博得你的欢心。”

Percivale没有回答，Lancelot继续问道：“那么《蝴蝶夫人》呢？ _Vogliatemi Bene_ ④那首热烈的二重唱可对你胃口？还是说你喜欢《今夜无人入眠》⑤？”

“比起普契尼悲剧的女主角和你聒噪的声音，我跟威尔第一样保留对管弦乐⑥的爱。”Percivale叹了口气，无奈地回答道。

“那我们下次去罗马一起看 _Rigoletto_ ⑦可好？”Lancelot得寸进尺，啊不，是趁热打铁。

饰演托斯卡的女伶已经开始吟唱起那首知名的《为了艺术为了爱》，而此时耳机里Merlin的声音突然响了起来：“虽然我很不想打断你们两个人的打情骂俏，可惜的是， _Tutti gabbati_ ⑧。你们现在必须在五分钟之内把你们的目标解决掉并且拿到他的手机，否则等到他把那个天杀的核弹发射密码发送出去之后，第三次世界大战估计就要拉开帷幕了。”

“目标在视野内，射击无障碍。”Percivale手里的M99半自动狙击步枪已经组装完成。

Lancelot放下酒杯起身：“我可以在三分钟内拿到他手机。”

“OK，孩子们，动手吧。”

 

注释：  
1、《托斯卡》：G.普契尼创作的歌剧。3幕。作于1900年，同年在罗马首演。剧本由贾可萨和伊利卡根据萨尔多的戏剧改编。在这部歌剧中，普契尼注意音乐的感情渲染和戏剧性效果，全剧始终强调声乐的重要性，有许多精彩唱段。【感谢百度百科【。  
2、阿森纳死忠粉：此梗来自Fever Pitch！里面马强叔和科林叔都萌萌哒！  
3、 _Vissi D'Arte_ ：后文提及的女主角在第二幕的咏叹调《为了艺术为了爱》  
4、 _Vogliatemi Bene_ ：普契尼创作的歌剧《蝴蝶夫人》中的二重唱，意为好好爱我。该剧以日本为背景，叙述女主人公乔乔桑与美国海军军官平克尔顿结婚后空守闺房，等来的却是背弃，乔乔桑以自杀了结尘缘。【再次感谢百科【。  
5、《今夜无人入眠》：普契尼创作歌剧《图兰朵》的著名唱段。  
6、管弦乐：威尔第也是歌剧大师，作品中涉及大量的管弦乐。  
7、 _Rigoletto_ ：威尔第创作歌剧《弄臣》，剧情详情请百度【。  
8、 _Tutti gabbati_ ：威尔第创作歌剧《法斯塔夫》最后一句，意大利语，意思是我们都被愚弄了。

P.S：Jack Davenport在《天才雷普利》里面说意大利语苏死了~


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin的话音刚落，Lancelot便一把解开了领结。从容地走出包厢，他端着酒杯径直走向目标所在地。走廊上守着的保镖们很快就反应过来，个头较大那个试图拦住他，于是Lancelot停下来笑了笑，说道：“我想如果我说我是来跟你们老板敬个酒的话，也是太假了点。”

对方那个大个子还没反应过来，他身后的同伴已经被酒杯击中额头。而面前这个看似文质彬彬的绅士一把钳住了他的臂膀把他整个人拉到身前充当了肉盾，等第三个保镖子弹用完之后，Lancelot一个就地翻滚将对方扫倒在地，起身那一瞬间牛津鞋里藏着的利刃轻而易举地划开了他的喉咙。然后他扣动左手上图章戒指的机关电昏了最后一个目标。与此同时，狙击枪的枪声响起了三次，等到Lancelot进到目标的包厢里面，目标以及另外两个保镖额心已经多了一个血洞。没花多久时间，Lancelot已经从目标身上找到了那个有着该死的核弹发射密码的手机。

“Lancelot，Percivale，现在马上撤离，敌方后援还有两分钟抵达。”Merlin的声音再度响起，Lancelot从两个已经死去的保镖的身上捞了两把枪出来，一出门便左右开弓，开火直至子弹用完。漏网之鱼还没明白发生什么事情，就被手持冲锋步枪的Percivale解决完毕。两人在大厅又遇到一波火力攻击，背靠着背，拳脚并用之后，Percivale抛出身上两个手榴弹解决了剩下的人马。趁着新一波后援还没到场，Percivale和Lancelot顺手偷了剧院门口停着的一部的士离开了现场。离Percivale扣发第一发子弹还不到一个小时，两个人已经抵达了安全屋。

“恭喜二位任务顺利完成，你们归家的飞机将会在4个小时后起飞，所以现在好好休息一会吧。”Merlin刚说完，Lancelot就把眼镜摘了下来，扔到了桌子上，一把扯开了衬衫上最顶的几个纽扣。Percivale相对文雅一点，可拽下那个已经摇摇欲坠的领结的动作也是一样利落无比。

“我可以三天三夜不眠不休地听完普契尼所有作品，但这晚礼服还真的摧残人性。”Lancelot抬手随意揉乱自己的头发，看着坐在自己对面的除了领结散乱以外还依旧一派绅士气象的Percivale，“定制的西装还是解开领口那一霎那最令人身心舒畅。”

“老约翰看到你那么糟蹋他的手艺会哭的。”Percivale看着地板上散落的几个纽扣，摘下眼镜，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“别这么严肃，Chris，”Lancelot笑出了声，连眼角都泛起些许笑纹，“任务已经完成，我们应该放松一点。”

Percivale看了对面那个身上有着别人血迹还能笑得轻松自在的家伙，突然很想问一下这家伙真的是在英国土生土长的么？

Lancelot站起身来，从角落的酒柜里扒拉出一瓶苏格兰威士忌，兴奋地吹了一声口哨：“65年的达尔莫，意大利的后勤人员果然颇得我心。”拿起两个酒杯放到桌子上，他还顺手打开了收音机，音乐电台主持人的声音传出来，竟是难得几个在意大利用英语播报的节目。披头士的Yesterday悠悠响起，室内的气氛添了几分随意。唯独二人依旧穿着全套燕尾服，正式得略有违和。  
“你跳舞吗，Chris？”Lancelot突然开口问道。

“我以为每一名Kingsman特工都必须学会社交舞①，不是吗？”Percivale并没有直接回答。Lancelot的笑容里带了丝宠溺，他摇摇头：“我是说像是拉丁舞种，恰恰、莎莎或者探戈。”

“之前学过一点探戈，一直也没排上用场过。”Percivale低头以回避对方过度灼热的视线，啜饮了一口浓烈芬芳的酒液。

Lancelot自然不会错把那耳廓上的淡粉色认作是酒精的效益，他笑意更浓的说道：“你知道吗。我上一次任务是去的阿根廷，当地的人很多都会跳探戈。而且他们不挑曲子，大街上多得是街头艺人随意跟着各种曲子开始跳起舞来。只要曲子节奏合得上，他们就能跳起探戈。”

披头士的Yesterday刚放完，主持人便开始推荐起一首对唱情歌。前奏刚响起来，Lancelot便开口 ：“像是这首Could I Have This Kiss Forever②，他们也能跳一曲探戈。”

他放下酒杯，走到Percivale跟前，半俯下身子低声问道：“不知我是否有此荣幸，请你与我跳一曲探戈？”

低沉醇厚的声音带着温暖的鼻息扑到了Percivale脸上，他略略抬首，看向那双榛色的深情双眼，不由自主地回了一句：“你跳女步。”

Lancelot笑容不改，点点头回答道：“好。”

两个人从来没有练习过，然而此刻握持的姿势却默契无比。Percivale左脚在地板上虚击了一下，领着Lancelot跳起锁链步。两人随着音乐的节奏做了好几次勾腿，然后Lancelot一个扫步，Percivale左腿往外一开之后，他还轻轻用鞋子蹭了蹭对方的西装裤③。

“是你让我跳女步的。”Lancelot笑得一脸狡黠。Percivale没说话，只是回以一个扫步，带着Lancelot跟着副歌开始共轴转。

两人的脸颊贴着脸颊，彼此的鼻尖时不时会蹭到，鼻息相互交融着，空气也似乎凝结了一般。歌里重复起Could I Have This Kiss Forever这句歌词，两人默契地开始前后摇动跳起了摇滚步，Lancelot近乎炫技一般时不时做几个高位勾腿④。Percivale对这孩子气的举止不置一词，嘴角却微微上翘。最后到了曲子结尾，Percivale引带着Lancelot做了一个漂亮的倾倒。然后，他快速地将对方拉起，双手环抱着棕发的男子。

后面放得是什么歌，两人已经不怎么在意。唇齿交接的那一霎那，心口似乎有大火燎原。并没有刻意策划，他们开始拉扯起对方的衣服。外套、马甲、衬衫、裤子，一件一件慢慢落地。在身后的穴口被缓慢打开的时候，Christopher Stuart只想到一件事。

完了，自己陷进去了。

双双达到高潮那一霎那，James附到Chris耳边说出那句他在心里排练过千百回的话：“我爱你。”

爱情来得猝不及防，而你无力反抗。

“我爱你。”于是黑发的男子低声回应。

 

注释：  
1、社交舞：Ballroom dance，虽说拉丁舞和它都归属国标舞其中，但还是有蛮大差别的。一般来说，社交舞比较正式端庄，男需着燕尾服女着长礼服，包括有华尔兹、狐步之类，上流社会交际所需。  
2、Could I Have This Kiss Forever：惠特尼·休斯顿（Whitney Houston）和安立奎·伊格莱希亚斯（Enrique Iglesias）合作的浪漫金曲，中英歌词请见附文。  
3、用鞋子蹭了蹭对方的西装裤：这个动作叫Lustrada（擦鞋），用鞋蹭男士的裤腿，可以是女士对男士做，也可以是男士自己蹭自己，但绝不可以对女士做。所以Lancelot在调戏Percivale还在狡辩是Perci的错【。  
4、高位勾腿：这个动作用自己的腿勾住舞伴胯部以上的身体躯干部位，通常是作为表演探戈当中的一个夸张的展示动作。所以……请自行想象……【。

 

歌词：  
Over and over I look in your eyes  
一次又一次 我注视着你的眼睛  
You are all I desire  
你是我向往的一切  
You have captured me  
你俘虏了我的心  
I want to hold you  
我想拥抱你  
I want to be close to you  
我想亲近你  
I never want to let go  
我再也不想离开你  
I wish that this night would never end  
我希望这个夜晚永无尽头  
I need to know  
我需要知道  
*Could I hold you for a lifetime  
我可以与你共度一生么  
Could I look into your eyes  
我可以注视你的眼睛么  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
我可以与你一起分享今晚的快乐么  
Could I hold you close beside me  
我可以靠近你一些么  
Could I hold you for all time  
我可以与你相伴一生么  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
我可以永留此吻么，永远  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever*  
我可以永留此吻么，永远永远

Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
一次又一次 我都梦见这样的美妙夜晚  
Now you're here by my side  
像现在一样  
You are next to me  
你就依偎在我身旁  
I want to hold you and touch you and taste you  
我抱紧你 亲近你 亲吻你  
And make you want no one but me  
让你除了我之外不再想任何人  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
我希望这一吻永远不要结束  
Oh baby please  
哦 宝贝 请  
*repeat*

I don't want any night to go by  
我希望这个夜晚永远不要过去  
Without you by my side  
没有你的黑夜我是多么难熬  
I just want all my days 　Spend being next to you  
我只想天天陪伴着你  
Lived for just loving you  
为了爱我愿意耗尽一生  
And baby, oh by the way  
宝贝，哦，顺便说一下  
*repeat*


	7. Chapter 7

做一名好特工，需要在敌方不注意的时候如河入海一般渗透进去。

Percivale在过了好久之后才反应过来，可这时候他的私人领域已经被Lancelot侵占得七七八八。卧室里的床换了张巨大的席梦思，私人浴室里也多出了另外一个人的洗漱用品，他的衣柜里挂着几套明显不是自己风格的格子西装。书房扶手椅的旁边放起了James的书，狗食碗多了一个，就连常用的餐具也多了起来。

他并不是没去过Lancelot的公寓，也不是没在那里留下自己的私人物品。Lancelot住在一栋高级公寓楼的顶层里，偌大的玻璃落地窗让人能清楚地观赏到伦敦的夜景。但不管是他还是James，还是更留念自己那栋小房子。地方离市区有点远，胜在清幽。院子里的玫瑰花整个夏季都开得动人，各类香草也郁郁葱葱。聂赫留朵夫和Mr Bond都喜欢去附近的小公园散步。比起那顶层公寓的豪华夜景和摩登设计，此处更有家的味道。

在Lancelot留下过夜的时候，他们两人就像伦敦城里任意一对情侣那样腻歪在一起。一起放狗，一起做饭，饭后或是同坐于沙发上看部老电影，或是放起音乐各自窝在自己的椅子上看书，手指偶尔相勾，唇齿不时相依。也有那么一些夜晚，他们聊天说地，彻夜不眠地谈自己喜欢的作家，或是最近看到的书，引用着各位大家的名言揶揄着对方。

他们甚少聊到彼此的任务，只有夜里相拥的时候，手指会在那些新旧伤痕上逗留。

千禧年的前夜，他们两难得没被派出去出任务。Merlin一来是为了照顾这对爱情鸟，二来是为了整整圣杯骑士。于是伟大的魔法师把Galahad直接扔到了鸟不拉屎的某某小国去拯救世界了。James和Christopher两人换上简装，手牵着手走在超市汹涌的人潮里，时不时低声交流起今晚的菜色。买好材料回到家里，聂赫留朵夫和Mr Bond都迎到门前来，James直接一手抱住一条玩成一团。Christopher是晚饭的的主厨，而James在被赶出厨房后则负责起了调酒。晚饭很丰盛，两人打开了电视，就着倒数现场的直播慢慢咀嚼起小羊扒。金汤力令人眼前一亮，也让Christopher难得的没有吐槽James的调酒。

电视最后还是被静音了，James改而放起了唱片，两人环抱着对方，缓缓随着音乐跳起舞来。然后，四片唇纠缠在一起就不愿再分开。他们两人挣扎着上了楼梯，衣服凌乱地全被扔到了地上。他们低声唤着彼此的真名，肢体缠绵在一起。James顺着Chris细腻的脖颈一点一点啄吻着对方，那能在十秒内给樱桃梗打上结的舌头勾住胸前一点粉红，换来对方的一声低呼。他得意地笑着继续自己的工程，而Christopher则致力于弄乱自己爱人的头发。

他们没怎么说话，喘息与呻吟是唯二的声响。在身体被一点一点打开的时候，Christopher咬着James的下唇，最后还是心软没能咬下去。James跪坐在床上，拥着于自己同样身无片缕的爱人，温柔而漫长的缠绵着。烟火盛放于夜空的声响，和人群喧哗的倒数声，都是那样遥远。而此刻他们眼中都只有对方。

当午夜钟声敲响那一刻，当倒数声变成“一”，当千禧年终于到来，他们吻住对方的唇，双眸紧闭，十指相扣。

千禧年的第一天，Percivale破天荒地起得比Lancelot要晚。他揉着腰走下了楼梯，棕发男子已经戴上围裙哼着首似曾相识的歌在做早饭。Percivale愣了愣，然后便安静地拉开椅子坐到餐桌边上。  
阿拉比卡咖啡豆的香气萦绕在餐厅里，培根在锅里吱吱作响，聂赫留朵夫和Mr Bond在还有着残雪的院子里追逐嬉戏，难得晴朗的天空蓝如矢车菊，而暖暖的晨光给屋里笼上了一层暖色。一切一切，都是家的感觉。

Lancelot笑着回头打了个招呼：“早安。”

Percivale呆呆地回道：“早。”

就在那一瞬间，他再也按捺不住冲动，冒出了一句：“要不，你搬过来，我们一起住吧？”

正在煎蛋的某人停下了动作，“啪”地一下关了火，走到Percivale跟前，热切地亲吻黑发的爱人。

“我还以为你不会问呢。”

新年新气象，Merlin在千禧年收到的第一封文书是一份住址搬迁申明，Lancelot的私人住址从此与Percivale的地址一字不差。


	8. Chapter 8

出乎所有人意料的，Christopher出席了这一次家族里的圣诞聚会，同行的还有他的男朋友。两人十指相扣入门那一霎那，群起的窃窃私语险些能盖过乐队的声响。尽管时代日新月异，但还是避免不了有这样或是那样的老顽固固执地不愿意接受一切他们认为“不合常规”的事情。有人感叹家风败落，有人怒斥子孙荒唐。

Christopher倒是很自在，从身边路过的侍应托盘取下两杯香槟，一杯递给一边难得穿了套头高领毛衣配牛仔裤的James，另一杯则流入了他的喉咙。James也对旁人或惊或诧的反应漠不在乎，他一手端着香槟一手搂住Christopher的腰。Christopher今天也穿的一身便装，浅灰色的开襟毛衣配着纯白的衬衫让他看起来又添了几分书生气。而且更难得的是，平日在Kingsman当中穿着最为拘谨的Percivale今天也配合自己爱人穿了一条牛仔裤。两人都穿着纯色简洁的直筒裤，看上去落落大方。

“或许我们还是应该在家里过圣诞节的。”Christopher再冷静，也被那些难听的话语弄得完全感觉不到温暖的节日气氛。

“先别打退堂鼓，反正狗都在陪着Merlin，我们现在回家也就我们两个，冷清清的也过不好圣诞嘛。”James笑道，“更何况你家这情况算好的了，改天带你回我家看看，别忘了带上伞。”

“看来你家火力要更旺一些。”Christopher挑眉看向还是笑呵呵的James。

“Speak to us of Crime and Punishment①”引用着纪伯伦的句子，James一口饮尽最后一点香槟。

“我常听见你们论议到一个犯了过失的人，仿佛他不是你们的同人，只像是个外人，是个你们的世界中的闯入者。②”一个稚嫩的女声突然在他们背后响起，Christopher回过头便看见引用了同一篇诗章的小人儿。12岁生日刚过没多久的Roxanne Stuart脸上带着笑意和好奇，柔软带着微卷的金发柔顺地垂荡在肩上。

“James，容我介绍给你，我最聪明可爱的侄女，Roxanne Stuart，”Christopher在看到心爱侄女的瞬间就心情大好，脸上表情也暖了起来，唇角微勾着半蹲下去，“Roxy，这是James，我的男友。”

“你好，Roxanne。”James也半蹲下去，眼睛平视眼前的小女生，笑得真心诚意。

“叫我Roxy就好，James叔叔。”Roxy看着眼前英俊的陌生人，觉得自己脸上不知为何有点烫。

“叫我James就好。你也喜欢纪伯伦？”

“Chris叔叔去年送的圣诞礼物是纪伯伦的《先知》③，我很喜欢。”Roxy看向Christopher，“你们绝没有犯下罪名，也不需要被惩罚④。父亲让我告诉你不要在意，反正都是过两年要进土的人。”

“你父亲还是老样子，管不住自己的嘴。”Christopher抬眼看向不远处以看见污物眼神看着他们的族老，以同样的眼神回敬了对方。

Roxy眨眨眼，脸上的笑容灿烂明快：“晚宴半小时后开场，你们到时候坐到Annie阿姨旁边。”说罢，少女便踏着轻快的脚步回到自己母亲身边。

“我现在可以明白你为什么这么喜欢你这表哥，有其父必有其女啊。”James直起身来，拿过两杯新的香槟，“有着贵族的仪度，却没有沾染腐朽的气息。斯图亚特家也没有你说的那样完全堕落。”

“也就他们而已，”Christopher接过一杯香槟，“有些时候，我不得不同意Galahad所说的，贵族的智商正在大幅度下降。”

James往虚空举了举杯子，回道：“为了这金句。”

两人相视而笑，杯子相撞发出清脆的声音。

晚宴十分顺利地进行，Roxanne的母亲展现了她出色的人际交往能力，偌大的宴会厅众人皆相谈甚欢。看着自己一向偏激的Ariel姨妈也折服在了自己爱人的魅力之下，Christopher心情愉悦地回答  
着好奇但出于善心的Annie的“拷问”。两个人的脸向着不同的人，相邻的手却紧紧相牵。

酒饱饭足之后，众人移步火炉边。而Christopher则偷偷带着James上了楼进了书房，两人低声地笑着坐到Chris自幼年起便最为钟爱的那架老钢琴前。两双手默契而流畅地跳动在黑白琴键上，弹得不是什么艰深的曲子，只不过是些应景的圣诞乐曲。James转过头，在爱人唇上偷得一吻，感叹道：“只要能和你在一起，天天都是圣诞节。”

Christopher只笑不语，回以又一个吻。

两人回去得比其他人要早，在回去之前还把礼物塞到了Roxy一家人手里。Chris温柔落了一吻在Roxy的发旋上，低声说出再见。 然后他牵起在一旁笑着等候的James的手，走向门口。Roxy看着两人笑着在门口挂着的槲寄生下亲吻，突然明白过来那么多次Chris叔叔没能解释清楚的爱情究竟是什么。

爱情不分性别，它如和暖春风一般悄然到来，萦绕于心上，给奔流至全身的血液添加一分热度，暖去这世上所有苛责的寒冰。

第二天清晨，Roxy开心地抢先拆开了Chris和James给她的礼物。Chris叔叔的礼物又换了一本书，这次是《王尔德童话集》，而James的礼物却是一个精致的手工蝴蝶结，棕色的丝缎上有着用蓝色丝线绣出的格子。

蝴蝶结下面还压了张纸条，上面写着“给我的女武神”，署名是CS和JP。

Roxy开心把蝴蝶结戴在了头上，昂首挺胸地离开了自己的房间。

比起淑女，她更乐意做一名女武神。

窗外，雪又下了起来。

 

注释：  
1、Speak to us of Crime and Punishment：冰心先生的译文为请给我们谈罪与罚  
2、我常听见你们论议到一个犯了过失的人，仿佛他不是你们的同人，只像是个外人，是个你们的世界中的闯入者：此处为冰心先生译文，原句为Oftentimes have I heard you speak of one who commits a wrong as though he were not one of you, but a stranger unto you and an intruder upon your world.  
3、纪伯伦的《先知》：散文诗集，也是上面两句话的出处。  
4、你们绝没有犯下罪名，也不需要被惩罚：1跟2提到的句子都出自《先知》中同一篇，诗名为《罪与罚》。


	9. Chapter 9

在东非待了快一个月，鼻腔干得一如撒哈拉沙漠的腹地。回到伦敦的时候还是早晨，恰逢大雨倾盆，Percivale却近乎感激地呼吸起故土湿润的空气。让总部的车在离家还有两个街区就放了自己下车，Percivale撑起伞缓缓走在人行道上，长风衣的下摆被雨水润湿，沉沉地往下坠。而他的心情却在看见熟悉的白色篱笆那一刻轻盈如同振翅蜂鸟。

打开门那一霎那，Mr Bond和聂赫留朵夫都簇拥上前，但他的第一个拥抱还是给了正好休假在家的Lancelot。James穿着一件粗针的披肩领开襟羊毛衫，是去年Percivale给他买的，因那棕褐色实在是很衬那双棕绿色的眼。他们两人在玄关交换了一个长长的吻，羊毛衫和内里打底的棉质恤衫都被大衣上挂着的雨水润湿。两只狗就在他们脚边打转，欣喜地发出“呜呜”的声音。

然后他们默契地解起彼此的衣服，大衣率先落地，然后是那件藏蓝色的西装外套，领带被挂在楼梯扶手上，羊毛衫掉在了卧室的门口，而眼镜一早就被扔到了走廊里。James顺从地由得Chris把那件打底的恤衫脱掉，然后他一边吸吮着Chris的双唇一边解开了玫瑰金的袖扣放到了床头柜上。接下来他调戏一般地扯下了Chris的肩背式枪套，而Chris的反击则是一把抽掉了他的皮带。

他们似乎放不开彼此的唇舌，交换了一个又一个的吻。然后，远道归来的骑士得到最热烈的欢迎。Lancelot埋首在自己同袍的胯间，吞吐那根早已半勃的阳具。近乎恶趣味地，他并没有脱下Percivale的吊袜带。几近全裸的Percivale全身唯一的遮蔽只剩下那双深色的长袜以及挂在小腿上的吊袜带，色情而复古。

Chris并没有揭穿伴侣的小心思，只是脚背轻轻在James的背后滑过，唇间时而流淌出几声压抑不住的呻吟。然后随着对方舌尖在顶端灵活得一舔弄，他缴械投降，而James则笑着吞下满口白浊。  
他捞过一边的润滑剂递给笑得跟Mr Bond没两样的爱人，再度吻上那双唇的时候还嫌弃了一下自己的味道。Chris攀附着James的脖颈，喘气着努力放松着自己。而James一手轻柔而缓慢地开拓着，另一手则轻轻地抚着Chris的后背。等到那根熟悉的阳具抵在穴口时，Chris什么也没说，只是双腿缠上了爱人的腰以示准许。

他们紧紧环抱住彼此，手指抚摸着彼此身上的各种疤痕。唇齿相缠间，吐露得不是彼此的名字便是没有任何意义的呻吟。高潮到来那一刻，Chris只觉得眼前星光辉耀，再睁眼便看到是James的棕绿色双眼。

金窝银窝，果然都还是比不上自己的狗窝。

然后在浴室里的那一场性爱节奏更加缓慢却也更加火辣，有来有往地，Percivale还给了自己同袍一个口活。在某人搬进来之后便死缠烂打换了的双人浴缸再一次成了功臣，Chris趴在James身上，扶着对方的阳具缓慢地坐下去。之后，他还没动几下，就被心急的某人再度吃干抹净。

等到终于回到床上，两人都将近筋疲力尽。但为了体谅有着些许洁癖的爱人，James还是撤下了被上一场性爱弄得凌乱不堪的床单，换上了新的一套。然后，两人齐齐倒到床上，拥抱着对方沉沉睡去。

等到Percivale醒过来的时候，已是傍晚。看了一眼放到一边的手表，差不多是平日遛狗的时间，也解释了床的另一边上爱人的缺席。起身套上一件浴袍，Percivale走进了衣帽间里，随意地取了件恤衫和裤子穿上。

自从Lancelot搬进来之后，Percivale就把临着卧室的那一间小客房改成了衣帽间，原本的入墙式衣柜被撤换掉，新砌了道墙。两人的衣服各占了一半空间，种类大体相同，款式风格却是泾渭分明。

除去西装之外，Percivale最爱的是开襟毛衣，还有柔软的恤衫。他的心头好是一件开司米毛衣，木质的纽扣质感不错，藏蓝色也很符合他自己的喜好。Lancelot时不时就穿到自己身上，他也不恼，有时候也会想要不也给自己爱人添上几件类似的衣服。

Lancelot也有很可观的毛衣数量，但他更偏向于高领毛衣，多数也是纯色，也有几件是后来Percivale故意给他添置几件有着可笑卡通图案的节日毛衣。他笑眯眯地穿着那些毛衣，时不时会哼起圣诞颂歌。

Lancelot喜欢穿牛仔裤多过西装裤，Percivale不知不觉中也给自己买了几条水洗牛仔裤。

他们有些时候，袖扣领带会混着用。但是，袜子却是万万不会混着用的。

Percivale蹲到放着自己袜子的那个抽屉前，轻轻拉开实木抽屉，从最深处取出一个小小的蓝色天鹅绒盒子，里面是一对铂金对戒，很简单的素圈，里面刻着彼此的名字：“Chritopher＆James”。  
他有想过要不要先买个花哨点的戒指做订婚戒指，后面又觉得不合适。他有考虑过，要不挑点带钻的，后面总觉得镶嵌的钻石不是太多就是太少。最近用彼此家徽图章做婚戒也颇为流行，可他并不觉得他们俩会喜欢这个方法。

最后他还是挑了一对素圈的铂金对戒，也没有费心去挑选什么深情誓言或是古典诗句。

有他就够了。

作为一名Kingsman，和爱人厮守到永远的愿望就是奢望。能和他在一起这么久，Percivale只觉已得上天眷佑。

至于结婚这回事，他只是希望能光明正大地在自己伴侣一行上写上他的名字。顺便登个报纸，气一气彼此家族里的老古董。

他把戒指放到裤袋里，慢慢地走到一楼起居室，等着爱人归家。

Lancelot带着两条狗回到家，一抬头就看自己倚在露台门上的爱人，不解地挑了挑眉毛。他笑着轻声问了句“你在干吗？”，Percivale应声回过头看去，夕色暖暖地落在Lancelot脸颊上，显得那双榛绿色双眸里有金光点点。

Percivale偏了偏头，笑着回答道：“想着怎么给你求婚。”

说罢，趁着Lancelot还没反应过来，Percivale单膝跪地，拿出了裤袋里的小盒子，打开之后放到手心里，藏蓝色的天鹅绒上一对铂金素圈对戒耀眼得惊心动魄。

“James Pond，你愿意与我结为伴侣吗？”

他的回答是落在自己唇上近乎狂热的吻，以及一声“我愿意”。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想看HE的……看完这章就好了【。

时光流逝是那般残忍，自James Pond和Christopher Stuart结为民事伴侣的公告①登报以来已有八年。它经留的痕迹遍布各处，刻在彼此逐渐皱褶的眼角，展露在篱笆斑驳了不少的漆色，甚至隐匿在年年盛开却永不会是相同颜色的玫瑰花丛里。

他们两人先后埋葬了聂赫留朵夫和Mr Bond，之后再也没有养过狗。

Roxy出落得愈发动人，十足十地继承了她母亲的美貌与父亲的才智。 当她作为最佳毕业生站在她高中礼堂舞台上作毕业演讲，两人骄傲得就如同Roxy是他们的女儿。实际上他们也一直把Roxy视为己出。Christopher教导她成为一名出色的骑士。而James也是时不时地带着她去各处写生。当然在他上次带Roxy去跳伞，结果Roxy的伞包出了问题②，把15岁的勇敢少女吓得花容失色之后，他再也不被允许一个人单独带Roxy去挑战高难度运动了。

两人有时候也会搭档一起执行任务，如果要假扮夫妻或者情侣的话，Lancelot是再乐意不过。毕竟平日里为了两人的特工身份，那对戒指也不怎么常常戴上。更多的时候，这对铂金对戒会呆在玄关架子上一个瓷碟里，在主人归家的时候才再戴到手上。

Percivale有时候看着Lancelot近乎浮夸的搏斗动作，会冷冷地吐槽说道：“希望下一任Lancelot不会死得像你那么蠢。”

Lancelot笑着回答：“Roxy会是一名很出色的Lancelot的。”

“不要想太多，她会成为一名优秀的Percivale。”Percivale推推眼镜，一个眼刀投了过去。

“好好，到时候如果要推荐新一任Lancelot，请务必要推荐一位高挑靓丽聪明机智的美女好么？总觉得Kingsman里全是男的太无聊了一点。③”Lancelot凑过去，在自己爱人的嘴角上偷到一个吻。  
“好。”Percivale最后还是破功笑了出来。

尽管已经登记成为民事伴侣，但在法律层面上还是比不过普通夫妻。Percivale很快就委托Merlin，将自己遗嘱上的第一继承人改成了James。尽管岁数看上去相差无几，可不能否认他还是年长自己爱人4岁。Kingsman特工是一份高危行业，他们都有可能随时殉职。

他只是不愿意承认，比自己年轻的恋人会有可能比他更早离去。

没关系，珍惜当下就好。

于是两人一直都是那般腻歪着，出任务就当出差，总会带点手信和纪念品回来。两人都在伦敦的日子，有时会去西区看看戏剧，或者是就近找家电影院看场电影。晚饭绝大多数情况下还是回家自己做，Percivale会皱着眉头身先士卒地品尝Lancelot新发明的调酒。有时候会有惊喜，更多时候是惊吓。如果是下雨天，书房的老唱机会开始播放起歌曲，或是经典金曲，或是古典管弦。两人依偎着在长沙发上，各自安静地看着彼此的书。James会穿着他热爱的高领毛衣，Chris一如既往眷恋着自己的羊毛开衫。他们都穿着同款的牛仔裤，两双大长腿挤在沙发上取暖。

岁月安稳。

然后那天Christopher40岁生日的时候，James神秘兮兮地说要蒙上他的眼睛。他叹了口气，顺从得戴上了眼罩，由得那个童心未泯的男人领着自己上了楼进了卧室。然后眼罩摘去那一瞬间，他看见两套同款的燕尾服。深灰色条纹的外套，浅褐色的马甲，雪白的衬衫，西裤挂在肩头，底下还各自摆着一双雕花牛津鞋。外套袋口里装着的不是袋巾，而是鲜红欲滴的玫瑰。

那分明是两套结婚礼服，Christopher愣在那里，半天出不了声。

“你知道今年民事伴侣是可以转为婚姻关系的，对吧，④”James从后面抱住他，低声附在他耳边说道，“请你和我缔结婚姻关系可好（Please do marrie me）？”

“好。”Christopher点点头，眼角挂着泪，回头吻住了自己的爱人。

婚礼很小，Merlin应邀成为他们的证婚人。Galahad作为James那边的亲友到场庆贺。Chris这边只请了Roxy和她的父母。

他们微笑着看着彼此，齐声念诵着那婚誓。

从今以后，不论好坏，不论贫富，不论健康或是疾病，爱你并珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。

直到死亡将我们分开。（Till death us do part.）⑤

 

注释：  
1、结为民事伴侣的公告：2004年，英国民事伴侣法案通过，同性可以结为民事伴侣，但并不与合法婚姻【即男女婚姻】同等。相当于能合法同居就是了【。  
2、Roxy的伞包出了问题：关于Roxy的坏回忆233【此为私设  
3、总觉得Kingsman里全是男的太无聊了一点。：@Lynch ！！！米需你的梗我终于写到了！  
4、“你知道今年民事伴侣是可以转为婚姻关系的，对吧，”：2013年，英国同性婚姻法案正式通过，民事伴侣可转为民事婚姻关系，虽然依旧比不过合法婚姻【= =】，但是比起当年只是合法同居来说，这个伴侣还是权利比较大的~转婚姻程序很简单，在酒店都能搞定~  
5、直到死亡将我们分开。（Till death us do part.）：其实笔者我一直以为是Till death do us apart……不过后面听了一遍威廉王子大婚宣誓的誓言发现是Till death us do part.……所以咱们跟着皇室来吧！同时友情提醒，想看HE的可以止步这里了么么哒~


	11. Till death us do part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方高能预警！  
> 前方高能预警！  
> 前方高能预警！

Percivale在接到Merlin电话的时候，人还在圣彼得堡支部。

“我很抱歉，”Percivale听着Merlin低沉的声音，全程一言不发，“Lancelot的追悼仪式在两个小时之后举行。”

“我知道了。”最后Percivale颤抖着手，关掉了通讯按钮，摘下眼镜放到桌上。

他静坐在桌边，等待追悼仪式的开始。整个人看上去死气沉沉宛如雕像，除却那身躯止不住地轻微颤抖着。圣彼得堡支部的后勤人员将酒樽和杯子放到桌上，Percivale看着玻璃酒樽里那深琥珀色的酒液，右手不停在左手无名指的尾部打着转，然后才想起婚戒还在家里。他心乱如麻，眼角干涩无比。脑海里不停浮现出一些画面，重复最多地便是James在出门前落在耳垂上的吻，还有那句“我爱你”。

Percivale伸手握紧酒杯，手心处传来一股沁凉。

他低声回应道，我爱你。

再度戴上眼镜的时候，Percivale面无表情，眸如死水。他看似无动于衷一般，听着Arthur致悼词。对面Galahad抬头看向他的时候面有不忍，而Percivale只是一脸平静地随着同袍举杯说出那句“致Lancelot。”

可全程，他都不敢看身边空出的位置。

然后他坐上支部最快的飞机回到了伦敦，紧接着马不停蹄地带着Roxy去到了总部。Arthur也在，看着他带来的候选人略有不满。Percivale没有做出任何回应，他侧身拍拍Roxy的肩膀，鼓励地微笑着，说道：“你会成为一名优秀的Lancelot的。”

金发女孩点点头，眼神坚定，昂首挺胸的走进了房间。他向Arthur和Merlin点头致意后，便离开了总部。

之后，Percivale回到了家。他第一次觉得自己的小房子是那样空空荡荡，小小的院子里冷冷清清还无春色可言，而瓷碟上两枚相依的铂金对戒则是冰冷无比。他拿起自己那一枚戒指，看着内圈镌刻着的“James&Christopher”，瞬间视线被泪水模糊，全身的力气似乎都被抽去。他靠着墙一点一点下滑，坐到地上，看着再不像一个家的住所，泣不成声。

James，James，James……

他低低地呢喃着爱人的名字，手心里紧握的戒指一点点被体温浸暖。

后勤的清理队并没有找到前任Lancelot的尸身，那栋别墅明显已经被清理过，除了大量的DNA相符的血液证明那就是前任Lancelot的死亡地点之外，他们什么都没有找到。

James的遗嘱很简单，同样也是由Merlin代理，Christopher理所当然的是第一继承人。于是Percivale什么东西都没让动，房子里的布置丝毫不改。法律手续都走完之后，Merlin本来是打算让Percivale休息上两三个星期的，可他只摇摇头，接过任务就走。

任务很顺利，Roxy的训练也很顺利。金发女孩秉承了自己表叔的品味，选了一只黑色的贵宾犬，并取名为爱尔美差①。Percivale听到名字的时候愣了一下，没缘由地想到了两句毫不相干的诗句：

你将知道死的奥秘。②

——永不相见。③

Galahad的候选人也很不符合Arthur的心意，那是当年Lancelot候选人之一Lee Unwin的儿子，表现得也是相当不错。但Percivale对Roxy很放心。当他听到Roxy是最后所剩三名候选人的时候，一点也不惊讶。

他手持小刀，站在铁轨边，看着四肢被缚的仍不放弃的金发女孩，心有欣慰。

James，你是对的，她会是一名很出色的Lancelot。

在学员和导师独处的那24小时，他带着Roxy回到自己家里，说了一夜的话，按着James的手法调了两杯金汤力，告诉那个女孩关于前任Lancelot的一切。然后，他以一名长辈的身份，轻柔地落了一吻于自己侄女的发旋上，并祝她好运。

第二天，Roxy开了枪，而Galahad的候选人没有。于是，Kingsman史上第一名女性Lancelot尘埃落定。他在表达过自己的祝贺之后，便接过新的任务去了伊朗。事实证明，疯狂的军火商总会有疯狂的创意，目标所设计的新型炸弹不仅把目标本人给炸死了，爆炸所产生的冲击波也让Percivale受了重伤。断了十几根骨头还附加轻微脑震荡的他是半昏迷着上的飞机，一落地就陷入了长达三天的麻醉，经历了不知几场大大小小的手术。

因此，当Merlin带着Galahad的候选人和Roxy去直捣Valentine老巢的时候，Percivale还陷在镇静剂的药效中。而丧心病狂的Merlin为了防止他做出过激行为，还在出发前补了不少剂量的镇静剂。  
当Percivale终于摆脱药效的时候，Galahad死了，Arthur也死了，Valentine和他的刀锋战士都死了，整个世界刚经历一场可怖的大屠杀，而他只能坐在病床上捂着自己已经断了第二次的肋骨慢慢消化这大量的信息。

在他漫长的恢复期里，Merlin担任起了临时Arthur，Gary Unwin成为了新一任的Galahad，那个小伙子和Roxy到处奔波解决V-Day留下来的烂摊子，连同整个Kingsman也都忙得人仰马翻，而他只能每天多晒晒阳光，静静地疗养。当他终于能自主行走的时候，南美洲传来消息，说是找到Valentine的残部，他不顾所有人的反对，接下了任务直奔南美。

尽管伤还没有好完全，可Percivale依旧能够大杀四方。在毁掉主机之前，他注意到在原先Merlin发来的建筑蓝图上没有标明的一个冷冻室，Percivale循着内部地图的指引找了过去，发现了Valentine冷藏死尸的地方。或许是懒得管理，又或许是来不及处理，里面绝大部分拉屉里的尸体都完好无缺。Percivale一个个打开确认身份，最后忘了是第几个，他看到被缝合得参差不齐的前任Lancelot。

他伸出手抚摸着James冰冷的脸，而耳边Merlin原本不停唠叨的声音也截然而止。

 _à portée de main._ ④

但他的爱人却是那般触不可及。

“带他回家吧，Percivale。”Merlin最后如此说道。

我来带你回家了，James，我们要回家了。

 

注释：  
1、爱尔美差：Almitra，纪伯伦在《先知》中塑造的对智者“亚墨斯达法”充满信仰的女子。  
2、你将知道死的奥秘：You would know the secret of death.冰心先生原译文为“你愿知道死的奥秘”，此处为笔者改动。出于《先知》中“死”之一节。  
3、永不相见。：Nevermore.出自爱伦坡诗篇《乌鸦（The Raven）》  
4、 _à portée de main_ .：法语，我的爱触手可及。前文有提及。


	12. Chapter 12

Lancelot的尸身在运回总部之后被重新缝合好了，工作人员特意换了肤色的线，还动用了美黑喷枪，让人几乎看不出来这位前任特工曾经被人一劈为二。

Percivale从家里拿来了西装和婚戒，他本人坚持亲手给James整理衣着。挑的西装明显是James的风格，褐色的花呢上是格子的纹路，里面的衬衫却是换成了纯白。翡翠绿色的领带①还剩一条，他将其轻柔地绕过爱人的脖颈，打了一个温莎结。铂金的戒指复归到主人冰冷的手指上。Percivale抬手，轻轻抚摸那已经上好发油整理完毕的发型。他曾经嘲笑过James，明明岁数比他还小，鬓间有的白发却比他还多②。

而现在，他自己的鬓发里也遮掩不住银白的痕迹。

Percivale静静看着只似沉沉睡去的爱人，他的手指停在那已经合上的眼，回想起那双榛绿色的眼眸。

他俯身，印下一吻在那冰冷的唇间。

adieu mon amour.③

葬礼很小，除了他，出席的只有Merlin和Roxy。Percivale带来了院子里新开的白玫瑰，掷到了棺木之上。他们没有任何人致悼词，只是沉默地站在一边，看着泥土覆盖了棺木。

然后，生活依旧是要过下去的。

Merlin最后还是成功推开了Arthur的职务，把这个烫手山芋交给同在幕后运营多年的Nimuh。Cecilia Winsor④成为了有史以来第一位女性Arthur，同时也是最年轻的一位。Percivale曾与这位学妹有过接触，自然很清楚对方娇小柔弱的的外貌下有一颗坚定不屈的心。不管怎么说，她确实很适合这个位置。

Kingsman在V-Day里损失惨重，内部人员也开始大换血。名副其实的Mondred开始了剿清组织内部叛徒的大清洗，Merlin也一刻不停地开始训练起新人。在举荐完两名候选人之后，Percivale又回到了任务前线上。年轻自然有年轻的优势，但姜毕竟还是老的辣。他依旧从容淡定地游走在各类任务中。

不过，改变还是有的。

他不再像以往一样，任务一结束便回到家里宅着。那栋两层的小房子现在多数时间都是后勤部去打理。而Percivale结束任务之后就会回家收拾行囊，戴上婚戒，准备一场旅行。他穿着整套的晚礼服去了罗马，袋口插着一支红玫瑰，听完了整场《弄臣》⑤。他也曾如同一名普通游客，穿着T恤牛仔裤便去阿根廷游玩，看着街上卖艺的舞者，脸上挂着浅淡的笑意⑥。

他还去看了许多地方，如马来的蓝天碧海、冰岛的极光、中国四川圆滚滚的熊猫还有很多很多美丽的地方。

那些当初两人曾商议着退休的行程，他一一兑现着。

Kingsman内部太平了许久，那瓶拿破仑白兰地很久没有用过了，比他还要大上不少的Merlin老当益壮，到现在还是能拿起冲锋枪追着Galahad跑。Roxy成家了，结婚对象是阿瓦隆的主管，两人门当户对也一见钟情。他在婚礼上欣慰无比地大力鼓着掌。

爱尔美差⑦和那条有点恼人却又挺可爱的哈巴狗都在同一年去世了，两个孩子泪眼汪汪，丝毫没有快上四十岁的自觉。不过想想当年聂赫留朵夫走的时候，Percivale也只能安慰地拍拍两名后辈的肩膀。

他日渐老去，即将要打破在任特工寿命的最高纪录。已经退休了的前任Kay居然死性不改地开了赌局，还召唤了众人下注。Percivale看着那个老顽童，也不知道该笑该哭。

于是最后被逼到悬崖边上的时候，Percivale脑海里浮现的第一件事居然是Kay的赌局这次要黄了，然后想想自己貌似也破了纪录。

在任Kingsman特工殉职的最大年龄。

当那个肩膀上还插了把刀的黑衣人举起枪的时候，Percivale笑了起来，然后枪声响起那一刻，他闭上了双眼。

Roxy，别忘了候选人推荐个美女，其实那杯白兰地有点烈。

James，我来了。

等他再睁开眼的时候，他看到依旧笑意满面的爱人。

“等你好久了。”棕发褐眼的男子笑弯了眉眼，而他也笑着走上前去，以吻封缄住那动人的笑声。

Finally, you're within my reach, again.⑧

 

注释：  
1、翡翠绿色的领带：Lancelot去解救阿诺德教授的时候戴的就是绿色领带。  
2、鬓间有的白发却比他还多：电影里面Lancelot比Percivale显老的原因，鬓间是看得出白发。然而Perci的黑发依旧乌黑浓密能拍霸王洗发水广告【DUANG  
3、adieu mon amour.：法语，意为再见了，我的爱人。再一次感谢vallenox大大的翻译~  
4、Cecilia Winsor：此私设出自笔者另一篇KSM同人《昨日重现》，实际上这两篇是一个系列【。  
5、《弄臣》：Rigoletto，威尔第创作歌剧《弄臣》，第五章里有提过，欢迎重温前文。  
6、他也曾如同一名普通游客，穿着T恤牛仔裤便去阿根廷游玩，看着街上卖艺的舞者，脸上挂着浅淡的笑意。：这个梗同样出现在第五章。  
7、爱尔美差：Roxy的黑色巨型贵宾犬  
8、Finally, you're within my reach, again.：感谢古月抓虫~与本文题目同名的歌曲“Out of Reach”，是BJ单身日记的配曲之一，大家可以去找找歌词来看看~虽然题目用得是这首歌名，实际上前面所有砂糖部分基本都是听着Tamia的Falling for You来写的，然后新文的题目也是这个【。

 

 

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我都快忘了自己是怎么上了Percilot这条船的【。不过一路以来认识了很多新的小伙伴，我上船上得无怨无悔。糖混的玻璃碴子再多，我也吞下去了【。  
> 这篇文从4月初开始在随缘连载，能在一个月内顺利填完确实也是破了我的个人记录，不信的话，我有一堆没填的大坑们可以作证【。  
> 感谢大家一直以来的鼓励和支持。  
> 感谢亲爱的米需 ，每次PO了之后，你的反应永远让我感动万分，调戏你总是一件很有趣的事情~  
> 也多谢糖群里各位的脑洞投喂和支持。  
> 笔者会继续好好修炼自己的笔力哒~争取写出更甜的糖和更虐的刀~  
> 本文到此结束，多谢观看。


End file.
